The Daily Dealings of Kira and Cagalli
by Polites
Summary: [KxC?] As Mu La Flaga eats his meal aboard the Archangel, he catches a glimpse of Kira and Cagalli's ambiguous relationship. Through his point of view, this complex, maybe suspiciously close bond would be explored.
1. Prelude

Please review, with honesty. Nice or not, it won't hurt my feelings :-).

* * *

Shortly after the young heroes form the Three Ships Alliance… 

Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, pilot extraordinaire (of the regular spaceships, the ones that don't mimic a human body), sat by himself in dining  
hall of the ship. He did what he considered to be his second greatest field of activity, which was relaxing. The laidback ace nodded to himself, his eyes reconnoitering the lunchroom. Aside from Carl, the cook who was stirring something obscure in a pot behind the kitchen, the room was essentially empty and therefore is at its most peaceful and quiet.

"I really am that good. Hawk of Endymon one minute, and one cool cat the next."

That aforesaid title had referred to the timeless battle in history in which Flaga had displayed his superior combat piloting acumen – and brought down five ZAFT mobile suits with nothing more than a modest Moebius Zero fighter.

"And they said it was impossible? I must have missed the memo. I'm the man who makes the impossible possible. I'm Mu La Flaga, bitch! I'm the biggest, baddest Natural in the universe…" he joked, and forked another piece of salad into his mouth. Juxtaposed to the plate of greenery on his lunch tray was a tall glass of passionfruit juice. The sweetness of the juice did not complement with the sourness of the vinaigrette sauce that was spritz'd over his salad… but then again, most of the crew members on the Archangel already saw him as somewhat odd. They wouldn't deny Flaga respect, but they did think of him as slightly weird.

He then saw Kira and Cagalli traverse into the room, side by side.

_What a cute couple they'd be… the doe eyed, mild-mannered Kira, and the feisty Cagalli… Hmmm._

"Hey, guys. Come sit with me. How's the training going?" he asked.

The twins, who were not even aware of their related relationship until recently, walked over to him. They sat down, each one with a tray of Carl's food. The gallant soldier Flaga couldn't help but chuckle, with observing Kira squirrel away his rations as politely as possible whereas the rugged Cagalli took large, dramatic bites. Startling him slightly, Cagalli suddenly opened her lips to speak – yet maintained her feminine grace like blue blooded royalty.

"Flaga-san! I did great! I think I'm ready to pilot a mobile suit with those scores. Tell him, Kira!" she beamed.

"Um… um… Cagalli, your GUNDAM simulation scores were kinda … below average," lipped Kira with the utmost caution. But with every word, he began to tread less carefully. "Yeah they were pretty bad. Seriously imouto-san [little sister, maybe you should stick to diplomacies. Even Mari did better… I don't think… that you should pilo-… uh oh… um… everyone improves?"

Now, he faced the full breadth of Cagalli's pseudo-polite expression. It was one he recognized, remembering that she would utilize it in front of company (which is Mu La Flaga today) to be courteous, only to viciously destroy Kira later. He began to sweat bullets, as she slowly turned her features to him, facing him vis a vis. She smiled a Mona Lisa half crescent, which was the apocalyptic sign of her personal wrath.

"Oh really, Kira? Thank you for pointing that out right in front of Flaga-san. Hey, I forgot to talk to you about something. In private. Please excuse us, Flaga-san, we need to get going now," she stood up with a cheery look. But Flaga can see that Kira had the diametrically opposite emotion broadcasted on his face. After a brief moment, seeing Kira's hesitation, she then grabbed hold of his earlobe and dragged him along the way out the room.

"Come on now, my dear _otouto-chan (little brother),_ let's hurry."

With every other step, Kira shrieked an "ow" as she tugged him along via ear. Mu La Flaga, having witnessed this short event, blinked three times and returned to his salad. Suddenly, a different symbol of his conscience appeared standing on each shoulder. They were miniature versions of him, face, physique and uniform.

"Hmmm. What I just saw was pretty damn ambiguous. But I suspect the two, Kira and Cagalli, are simply acting like friends or even siblings. Nothing more. That's my wager," said the mini-Flaga on his right shoulder.

"No, no no. Wrong. Kira and Cagalli has a relationship that seems much more complex… and closer… than brother and sister. I think they're a bit too attached to be simply friends… or siblings," countered the counter mini-Flaga of the opposite shoulder. During this time, a distant "OUCH! CA-GALLI!" echoed from the hallways, in Kira's voice.

_Well, we'll see. I will keep tabs on those two. _

((To be continued. Probably.))


	2. Flaga's Brush with Reality

AU: From where we last left off. Review kudasai!

* * *

A few military shifts later, Lt. Mu La Flaga sat down before the wide breadth of his personal desk for a moment of planning. To advance his schemes in unlocking the truth of Kira and Cagalli's mysterious relationship, he dedicated a small notepad and pen to this operation.

"So let me organize the details," he mused. Quickly, he began to jot down those floating thoughts. "That infamous picture shows that our boy and gal are twins, yes. Before the twins aspect, before Kira was MIA in the battle with that Athrun, there was already a nice chemistry betwixt Kira and Cagalli. Chemistry so good I could have bottled it up."

He winked at the mirror, congratulating himself on the ability to use an archaic word of language: betwixt. However, while reiterating and scribbling down those statements… his attention was diverted by the handsome fellow winking back in the mirror. Mu La Flaga chuckled, and struck a pose for himself. From his chiseled jawline, to his blue eyes, to the well cut musculature of his physique, to his pearly white teeth…

"How did Murrue Ramius resist my manly charms for so long? What's her supernatural store of strength for keeping firm against … _this?_" and he dramatically ran his hand through the blond tussocks of his hair, a la shampoo commercials. "But she did resist it successfully, I give her that. Resisted my sexy baritone voice too, and my sexy resourcefulness as a pilot. Why, Kira has a better chance with Cagalli than I do with Ramius. I think."

Suddenly, Captain Ramius spoke up at the entrance to Flaga's cabin – the familiarity of her voice made him leap up and shriek like a cat. "Oh really? How did I resist your 'sexy baritone voice,' Mu La Flaga? Do you know what I think? Of course it would have been difficult for me, if I was in love in with myself as much as you are."

She chided him, but less like a parent and more like a friend. Ramius had heard the entire monologue of the narcissistic pilot, and had decided to cut in with her sarcasm just now. The consequences were apocalyptic to his appearance, rendering Flaga with a humongous blush and wide opened, shocked eyeballs. The Lieutenant of her words, had sprung up, and now caught onto the pole of his bed with his limbs wrapped around them. This scene made Ramius giggle, which she quickly tried to hide lest she show her feelings. Now that a few moments had passed since hearkening Ramius's embarrassing words, Flaga slid back down.

"Well… you see, Captain, I was just … that's how I cool down. With a silly, um, joke. Yeah, a silly jo-" he was interrupted by Murrue-

"Oh, so you talk to yourself a lot?" she asked.

"No, no, no, no no, it's just that … I think better, when thinking aloud. It's a process, very complex and crap. Because…" at this point, Mu La Flaga winked at her and flashed his pearly whites, "… because after I bring the heat in the battle, I need to relax. And that's how I relax, baby."

Murrue Ramius flinched at the corniness of Flaga's language, and started heading out. She couldn't help but launch a parting shot or two – "Bringing the heat, huh? Do you mean those janitorial duties I assigned you since we're not fighting? Yeah, bring lots of heat, you're going to need it, Deck Six is pretty bad."

She was almost out of ear shot… "and as for Kira and Cagalli… I think they do have something going on. Just between you and me though!"

Flaga shuddered at the mention of "Deck Six." But with his natural ability to forget embarrassing or disturbing events immediately, the 28 year old ace returned to his note pad. He began to write, to puzzle over Kira and Cagalli.

Three Ships Alliance.

-Cagalli comes over to the ArchAngel to stay, in order to train for mobile suit piloting. With Kira, of course.

_-But they are siblings …recently._

_-Kira spends more time with her than anyone else so far. They even eat together._

_-That boy Athrun also seems interested in Cagalli. Doesn't he have a fiancée?_

_-Now that I think about it, Lacus Clyne did give Kira an entire mobile suit. That's a pretty big dowry for a marriage._

_Forecast? Need more info! Go steal a look-see at their training tomorrow. Eat at the same time again._

* * *

((In our next installment, the spot light is on Kira and Cagalli as a suspicious Mu La Flaga spies on them interacting and exhibiting fishy behaviors. Uh oh!)) 


	3. Morning Walk

AU: Review kudasai! And thanks for the reviews, I do take them to heart. We pick up from where we last left off…

* * *

The blonde and gallant Flaga became exhausted of his planning and contemplation, and especially clean up duty on Deck Six. He took a shower before ushering himself to sleep; as in all military expeditions, both activities existed with it's resources of water and time rationed. The _Archangel_ was no exception, and so Flaga had little time to admire his own musculature in the four minutes of hot water. Likewise, he had a rather short breadth of time to dream about Ramius in the four-hour shifts that divided the day. 

Mu La Flaga fell asleep hugging the curvature of his pillow, imagining that it was a woman. It was a certain woman who manned the captain's helm of a certain 'Archangel' class battleship, also the namesake of the ship's own name _Archangel_. Later that morning, Flaga slipped into something a bit less comfortable, his uniform, and then undergone his daily hygiene. With the crest of rank perched on his breast, an insignia that indicated "Lieutenant" to the other crew members, the ace pilot set out … he strolled nonchalantly through the corridors and halls of the _Archangel_, as usual.

"Hello. Good morning to you. And to you. You as well," he dismissed every other yahoo he came across in his morning walk. There were only two other events of interest in Mu La Flaga's little exercise. Some seven minutes after he first stepped out from his cabin, he came across a female crewmember carrying a large box.

Quickly crisscrossing his rhythmic steps to propel himself out of her way, he still found the time to greet her. "Good morning, ensign Cassandra!" he cheered… "… do you need a hand? Here, when you have guns like these –he began to broadcast his biceps, flexing them in an arch- you feel a responsibility to help the ladyfolks!" and to Cassandra's surprise, the 28 year old took the box from her milliseconds after his last word.

In turn, Flaga was surprised by how heavy the box actually was. His pride screamed at him to not show any signs of struggle, as the female shipmate didn't seem to show any. But the elephantine weight of the mysterious package was beyond Flaga's guns, and he soon dropped it unto his own foot.

"Damn it! Ouch, son of a –"

But Flaga quickly smiled, superimposing a false cheer on his pain and anger so Cassandra wouldn't see. She, however, had a vexed look on her features, and expertly hefted the box up, heading back on her way.

Seven more minutes later, Mr. Flaga went from rhythmic, disciplined steps of a soldier to a limping fool. Grumbling, he then heard a familiar pair of voices arguing from within a room.

"Child?! A child?! Kira, I do not act like a child! Ough, you make me so mad!" said feisty Cagalli. _Pow!_ said her feisty fist.

"Cagalli… that hurt! Stop hitting me, listen, listen…" suggested mild Kira. Kira Yamato, attempted to straddle a balance between not angering his twin sister, and down right inflaming her.

Flaga then detected an abrupt pause in all sound, and now extremely curious, tiptoed to the entrance. Nonetheless, it was tiptoeing with a limp. His blue eyes had peeked over from the side of the door, and spotted what appeared to be a scene stuck in time. Kira had, what Flaga guesstimated as using his Coordinator abilities, caught the wrists of his sister and prevented them from landing more strikes on him. But more intensely, the boy had fixated his eyes unto Cagalli's, his pupils wresting her own golden irises for the longest time...

"I said toddler. I didn't say child, I said you're acting like a _toddler_ and you're throwing tantrums like right now…" Kira lipped matter of factly. Cagalli was erstwhile subdued and even blushing from Kira's captivating gaze, but now she became red pigments of rage. Instantly, she swung a tour de force of a right hook at her brother's chin. It knocked him out; Ultimate Coordinator or not, he was no match for a woman's fury.

Mu La Flaga chuckled heartily in his baritone. "Cagalli has more testosterone than 10 Kiras," he murmured, of her violent theatrics.

But now, a new development occurred in this little drama, in Flaga's eye. Thereafter KO'ing her brother, Cagalli's rage suddenly dissolved and she seemed to have felt a bit of regret at sending Kira doddering to the floor. She walked over to him, bending over to apparently inspect his status-

"Lt. Mu La Flaga! How's it going, dude? I heard that the clean up job of Deck Six was pretty nasty!" interrupted a younger crewmember. Flaga craned his head towards the grinning young man who burglarized his attention from the other scene…

"Well, Robert Moi, it –"

"I heard it was disgusting! Like if you didn't go in with the gas mask, the smell overtaxed your brain and you'd faint immediately! Wow! But of course, you're the man who makes the possible impossible! I mean vice versa…" he would garble on forever, it seemed.

Worst of all, he was spitting little Helldarts from his mouth as he eagerly spoke. Flaga quickly moved aside, only a hair'sbreadth away from getting blasted by Robert Moi's saliva spray. He was now stuck, and quickly, the Lieutenant attempted to concoct a plan to get out of this situation. How to outfox that annoying recruit into going away without being impolite. However, the solution came in another form. Yet another recruit, a fetching young girl who went by Krisse, tagged by and took Robert's arm…

"Well, I have to get going now! See ya around, Sir! Hey Krisse! How's it going, girl? Did you …" the two decrescendo'd in volume as they skipped merrily down the corridor. Cursing Robert for his interruption, the annoyed Flaga turned back to his original curiosity…

((To be continued...))

* * *

AU: Sorry for borrowing your "names," reviewers! Don't worry I won't use them any more. 


	4. Huh?

AU: Review kudasai! Thanks. Thanks to Inulover, and all the reviewers, your insight is appreciated.

* * *

The man behind that title "The Hawk of Endymon" turned his eyes back unto the garage where Kira and Cagalli were. Their daily dealings had intrigued him enough to go check out any romantic motives beneath Kira's passive-aggressive antics to Cagalli's straight out aggressive behavior. Robert robbed his attention but only for a short while, now the wide breadth of the Flaga's vision would capture the aftermath of Cagalli KO-ing her brother. Lo, they were gone the moment he looked back.

"Huh? Where did they go…? Damn Robert," and with nothing else to do, Lt. Flaga strolled into that room. It was a basement level, dark and spacious space, located in one of the ankles of the _Archangel_. This ship, christened with the Carrier genre when built, doesn't go niddlenoddling around in space carrying nothing. The true facility was to serve as a launching pad of those Mobile Suits and other ships.

Mu La Flaga put a hand on his square jaw, contemplating the day. But those cerulean eyes that coupled his muscular facial structure of his had spotted a fellow lingering around. It was one of the engineer – mechanics, and currently worked a large wrench on some giant gadget. That man was approached…

"Yo! Did you see what happened to those two here earlier?"

"Yes. The blonde struck Kira with two punches, ergo the inevitability of unconsciousness from ere brain sloshing and rough playfulness. However, whilst the crux of the blow may seem to have render Yamato unhealthily dazed, twas a deception on Kira's part withal. Kira, in his slyness, executed a stratagem to lull that Orb woman into emotions of ultra alarm by mimicking his injured state. That blonde denizen of Orb initially was deceived by him, and was frantic. But upon discovering a small grin on Kira's lips, she simultaneously expressed relief and outrage with screams. She is now chasing him," replied the mechanic, not looking up.

"I see… I was just thinking to myself earlier… don't you think that Kira has a fraction of that blonde's testosterone? It seems like-" but suddenly the mechanic stood up, a diagonal glare swept through his glasses. In the darkness of the room, that man who now faced tete a tete Mu La Flaga appeared like a formidable, film noir (black and white film) character.

"If you think Kira lacks testosterone, you need to rewatch the ship recordings in which he saved us from many perils and misadventures at the risk to his own life. He is one of the most gutsy and aggressive pilots in this universe. He single handedly protected us from four equal classed Gundam Suits as we escaped ZAFT. He defeated the Tiger in the desert, in a completely new and hostile environment. He facilitated the Archangel's escape from Earth, and from the genocidal maniacs that destroyed Orb…" he orated with robotic precision.

Shocked that he never noticed such a crewmember before, Flaga couldn't help but stop in his tracks and let himself become mesmerized by the linguistics of that greasemonkey… _oh my god, his vocabulary is…ginormous!_

Trapped once more by the wordiness of minor personnel, a form of rescue came through the speakers.

"This is Captain Ramius, announcing that we're approaching the troposphere of the independent and neutral Arza planet, under the jurisdiction of the Solay Colony. We're going to resupply. It's a beautiful terrain, and we're invited to the annual, seven day long Solay festival. You have permission to visit our neighbors in standard shifts, of course. But for precaution, you may only go in groups. Nonetheless, please enjoy this brief moment of peace."

Flaga smiled, imagining that from behind the microphone, his beloved Ramius had delivered that entire message with a grin.

"One more thing. Will Lt. Flaga report to central control?"

Handsome limbed Mu La Flaga went to Murrue Ramius thereon. From that point, there are no other details of interest, except for the following lines of dialogue that occurred.

Flaga: You know, Captain, I wanted to see you too. Your _mune _-  
Ramius: - Anyway.  
Ramius: If Kira decides to go out, please keep an eye on him. I'm entrusting his safety to you. Please don't let an event like when Cagalli and Kira's kidnapping in desert in North America take place again.

Flaga stood, awestruck. For it had seemed uncanny to him every recent incident had seem to revolve around reconnoitering the experiences of Kira and Cagalli. Every scene the two caused he was conveniently within earshot or sight. Now, Captain Ramius herself ordered him to chaperone Kira, who doubtlessly would be accompanied by Cagalli. It was as if Fate deliberately pushed Mu La Flaga into the scenario of the spectator. Fate, that giant, invisible force with intrusive fingers.

_Wow. Are these are merely coincidences? Why... I'm going to get out of this._

"Ramius, the two aren't little children. I don't think they need adult supervision… How about you and me take a shift off and go check-"

"No, Flaga, you are to be their guardian. They are persons of the utmost importance. Kira is our best Mobile Suit pilot, and Cagalli represents an entire third of our Alliance. That's final." Suddenly, she was starting to look a lot like Natarle Badgiruel. Flaga sighed, resigned, and nodded in acquiescence.

Later on, the aerial ace found Kira without his twin.

"Kira. You want to go see the festival?"

Kira turned around, his nest of brown tussocks swaying. "Sure, Mr. Flaga. I'm going with Sai and Miriallia in a bit."

"Erm… what about Cagalli?" pondered aloud Mu.

"Oh, she's going with Athrun."

((To be continued... probably.))

* * *

AU: Sorry reviewers! I can't help but share a metafictional relationship with you guys xD! Alright I'll stop. 


	5. The Fair Fair

AU: Yikes, so many heavy and dramatic pieces out there... This is light, like a light chicken w/tomato compote lunch, relief in comparison. While I do my stupid physics HW. Thanks for the feedback, btw! And review, kudasai.

* * *

And we pick up from the last episode of "Daily Dealings," whereupon our heroes aboard the Archangel have landed on the space colony/hitherto unheard of planet, Arza, and are to enjoy themselves at the annual carnival. Mu La Flaga, with an ounce of suspicion, had slyly asked Kira if his twin sister Cagalli was coming with him. Kira's response: "She's going with Athrun..."

...

Lt. Mu La Flaga supressed any indication of surprise at Kira's response, and simply nodded. His cerrulean irises scanned Kira's eyes for any sign of emotion, aside from that eternal cheer the youth seemed to show. He rubbed the sides of his chiseled, manly jaw... Erstwhile, the ace pilot was assigned the rather unsophisticated duty of babysitting Kira and his friends at the fair.

"Very well. I'll come get you guys in a bit," he suggested, and took his leave. On his rhythmic strides, the blonde haired soldier returned to his room. Two hours later...

"That's right, Flaga! You handsome devil, you. Hawk of Endymon, The Man Who Makes the Impossible Possible... and from now on, I declare myself to be known as the Hottest Natural from this side of the Galaxy. Check out these guns," and once more, the barechested Mu flexed his biceps for himself, in the mirror. While picking out a shirt from his closet, Flaga had inadvertantly spotted a glimpse of his reflection and thus spiraled into a very minor form of narcassicism. He had spent the last chunk of time doing absolutely nothing.

"I'm so lovable and charming. Because I can do this," which was an elaborate flexing posture that revealed all of his chest muscles. Just then...

"-Um, Mr. Flaga? Are you ready yet?" came a very feminine voice. Mu La Flaga quickly swiveled his head around, to see a trio of teenagers staring at him. Standing in Flaga's doorway, Sai was betwixt Kira and Mirialle... his eyes were wide open, as though the floodgates of discomfort were torn open, while Mirialle displayed some terrific inner struggle to keep from giggling.

"...Yes I am. Close that door for me, will you? Thanks, kids."

Later on, the trio and the taller adult were browsing through the fair. Among the riffraff of average booths, there stood a very opulent and yet uninhabited station... Below a proclaiming title of "The Rings of Mercury," were individual blots of space that were scribbled with cliches like "go home a winner!" and "win win win!" and "Today's your Lucky Day!".

Interested, Flaga moved his eyes down from the advertising and at what game or wares were sold. They, however, seemed obstructed by the man in the foreground, probably the operator, who in turn was hidden by the wide breadth of a newspaper he was reading. It screamed out headlines "Impending War Between Coordinators and Naturals?" and "Scratching Butt Linked to Cancer." Flaga went in for a closer look, not unlike a toddler attracted to a shiny toy. That game operator's ears twitched as the soundwaves of Flaga's foosteps struck his eardrums, and quickly he put down his paper and stood up.

"Why, hello there, my good fellow. I'm Allen Mercury, and this here is the best game in this entire carnival - the Rings of Mercury. Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, what was it again, sir?" asked the operator. He was a black haired youth as well, while older than the three crewmembers of Flaga, he seemed considerably younger than the pilot himself. In his black eyes, there was an energetic, mischevious twinkle.

"Heh heh, aren't you fun. I'm Lt. Mu La Flaga, and this here is Sai, Mirialle and Kira," he offered. The carnival employee was nimble enough to shake each of the male's hands when their respective names came up, and he did a weird curtsy for Mirialle, which made her laugh at his mock femininity.

"A Lietenant, eh? Well, Lt. Flaga, since we have have such outstanding folks visiting my stand, I'm gonna give you each a free game. Yep, just step right up, and all you have to do is toss these rings onto those moving holographic planets. You start with three rings. And if you make just one ring in, on any planet, then you win a cute little stuffed..." -he interrupted himself by turning around to look at the pile of prizes, as he had forgotten what animal it was... "erm, a cute, stuffed... birdeating Atlas spider?! I swear I ordered penguins, what in the world..."

"Anyway, get two rings in, you win a slightly larger... birdeating spider. They seem to come in two fun sizes. And of course, get three rings in, and you get an iBlog portable blogging device. But... but... of the all the revolving planets, Mercury is the trickiest and swiftest. And if you managed to get a ring onto clever Mercury, the game ends, and you win one of these..."

Allen Mercury unveiled a necklace, a very small and dainty necklace with a very simplistic design. Elegant in it's clean simplicity, it seemed to twinkle with delicate shards of light that rivaled the stars in it's humble beauty. It drew a few gasps from the four.

"Now, you can't find these anywhere. You simply can't buy them, because I myself designed them, and they were crafted by a bunch of child labore- er I meant with my hands. And so far, no one has made it on Mercury yet. But you know what, I sense there a timeless stroke of fate in this lucky group right here..." he lied. "Anyway, since you guys are so awesome, you each get one free game, so go ahead and try, it won't hurt."

Flaga watched Allen Mercury carefully, who seemed to genuinely enjoy this job. The very subtle movements in Mercury's eyes hinted to the pilot that he's found a couple more suckers coming his way. Meanwhile, Sai glanced at his friend Kira.

"Kira, you want to give it a go? You'll surely get a nice prize..." he asked of Kira. Kira didn't respond with words, he just shrugged. Flaga, however, suspected the reason... not wanting Kira to be too down spirited, he stepped up.

"Well, Mr. Mercury, you're right, timeless stroke of luck indeed. I'm going to win one of those necklaces, for a certain person back home..." grinned Flaga.

"Is it Ms. Ramius?" Mirialle asked.

"Shuddup! Anyway, watch me land one on Mercury. After all, I am the Hawk of Endymon. You know how I got that title, Allen Mercury? I brought down five mobile suits with a fighter plane in that infamous battle, and I've achieved immortality in the history books! My coordination is unmatched. Watch me get this in the first try, son."

And he tossed the ring, and a wind suddenly swept by, sending it soaring into another carnival stand. That spinning ring had struck down someone else's pyramid of milk bottles, drawing the ire of that game's owner.

Meanwhile, Allen Mercury caught the sight of two more potential customers more heading this way, as Flaga had suspected. A boy and girl. One had purple hair, the other was blond...

* * *

((TBC. This meant to be longer, more dynamic, less boring, but damn I had to concentrate on Physics again. Stupid physics!)). 


End file.
